yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
De I Cide/tour
Gameplay Images 'Ver I - Normal State' capture_001_26012014_113938.jpg|Inahoozuki's Dream Room capture_003_26012014_130944.jpg|Listening to heavy metal with a stickman capture_007_26012014_131125.jpg|Dancing to death metal with ghosts capture_008_26012014_131506.jpg|One winged angels statues capture_011_26012014_131807.jpg|One winged angel fountain capture_001_03022014_220758.jpg capture_003_03022014_220831.jpg|Lost in sheet music capture_004_03022014_220851.jpg|A green note path capture_007_03022014_220956.jpg|The trance maze capture_009_03022014_221107.jpg|Which floor was it again? capture_011_03022014_221629.jpg|Oh, right, C capture_013_03022014_221942.jpg Capture 057 03022014 224322.jpg|Booo!! Capture 056 03022014 224200.jpg|10010-01101? Capture 055 03022014 224153.jpg|Not you again... Capture 054 03022014 224119.jpg|He is not the only one shocked. Capture 052 03022014 224108.jpg|A famous Japanese internet meme. Please check by yourself Capture 050 03022014 224032.jpg|A bookshelf. In space. Capture 049 03022014 224024.jpg Capture 048 03022014 224014.jpg Capture 047 03022014 223742.jpg Capture 044 03022014 223717.jpg Capture 042 03022014 223650.jpg|Note that the face on wall is Monoko reference Capture 037 03022014 223557.jpg Capture 036 03022014 223537.jpg Capture 035 03022014 223532.jpg Capture 034 03022014 223509.jpg Capture 033 03022014 223507.jpg Capture 032 03022014 223452.jpg|Gothic Armor Capture 030 03022014 223427.jpg Capture 028 03022014 223301.jpg|Yes, that's a chaser. The blue one with the cross. Capture 027 03022014 223117.jpg|I'm starting to see a pattern here. Capture 058 03022014 224500.jpg|A friendly rastaboa Capture 025 03022014 222855.jpg|So you were the one who just wanted to say hi... Capture 023 03022014 222833.jpg|Holy Jeebus!! Capture 022 03022014 222829.jpg Capture 021 03022014 222541.jpg|No. Way. Capture 019 03022014 222510.jpg|Come on... Capture 017 03022014 222418.jpg|Dat hospital room Capture 020 03022014 222528.jpg Capture 016 03022014 222316.jpg Capture 014 03022014 222307.jpg|This cute one in the window changes the menu skin! 'Ver II - Normal State' DeICiScrn001.jpg|Look, Japan's weather forecast is on. DeICiScrn002.jpg|"Mushroom Hunt" - a speedy minigame. DeICiScrn003.jpg DeICiScrn004.jpg DeICiScrn005.jpg|A sad-looking blob... DeICiScrn006.jpg DeICiScrn007.jpg DeICiScrn008.jpg DeICiScrn009.jpg|Endless, rainy sea. DeICiScrn010.jpg|A gloomy room. DeICiScrn011.jpg|Inahoozuki's face on a map. DeICiScrn088.jpg DeICiScrn065.jpg|Ginmokusei in mirror DeICiScrn066.jpg DeICiScrn067.jpg DeICiScrn069.jpg DeICiScrn071.jpg DeICiScrn072.jpg DeICiScrn073.jpg DeICiScrn074.jpg DeICiScrn075.jpg DeICiScrn076.jpg DeICiScrn077.jpg DeICiScrn078.jpg DeICiScrn079.jpg DeICiScrn086.jpg DeICiScrn087.jpg 'Ver II - Dark Mirror Mode' DeICiScrn012.jpg DeICiScrn013.jpg DeICiScrn068.jpg DeICiScrn014.jpg DeICiScrn015.jpg DeICiScrn016.jpg DeICiScrn017.jpg DeICiScrn018.jpg DeICiScrn019.jpg DeICiScrn020.jpg DeICiScrn021.jpg DeICiScrn022.jpg DeICiScrn023.jpg DeICiScrn024.jpg DeICiScrn051.jpg DeICiScrn052.jpg DeICiScrn025.jpg DeICiScrn026.jpg DeICiScrn027.jpg DeICiScrn028.jpg DeICiScrn029.jpg DeICiScrn030.jpg DeICiScrn031.jpg DeICiScrn032.jpg DeICiScrn033.jpg DeICiScrn034.jpg DeICiScrn035.jpg DeICiScrn036.jpg DeICiScrn037.jpg DeICiScrn038.jpg DeICiScrn039.jpg DeICiScrn040.jpg DeICiScrn041.jpg DeICiScrn042.jpg DeICiScrn047.jpg DeICiScrn070.jpg DeICiScrn043.jpg DeICiScrn044.jpg DeICiScrn045.jpg DeICiScrn046.jpg DeICiScrn048.jpg DeICiScrn049.jpg DeICiScrn050.jpg DeICiScrn053.jpg DeICiScrn054.jpg DeICiScrn055.jpg DeICiScrn056.jpg DeICiScrn057.jpg DeICiScrn058.jpg DeICiScrn060.jpg DeICiScrn059.jpg DeICiScrn061.jpg DeICiScrn062.jpg DeICiScrn063.jpg DeICiScrn064.jpg DeICiScrn080.jpg DeICiScrn081.jpg DeICiScrn082.jpg DeICiScrn083.jpg DeICiScrn084.jpg DeICiScrn085.jpg DeICiScrn089.jpg DeICiScrn090.jpg DeICiScrn091.jpg DeICiScrn092.jpg Concept Art Originally released on the developer's Pixiv. The two first ones were published with the 2nd and 3rd major versions of De I Cide, both were drawn by Siune (Pixiv). The rest of the art is done by Izuriha Saki. InahohzukiOfficial.png| By Siune InahoozukiNew.png|By Siune 45986365_p0.png 44028949_p0.png 43368927_object.png|object 43488369_m.png|gimme another birth 43762263 m.png|naked artless Maps Art (Inahoozuki) There are several maps that are shaped in interesting images or words. For example, there is a depiction of Inahoozuki in the White and Black world. DeICiScrn011.jpg DeICiScrn012.jpg Capture 026 15062014 212957.PNG Capture_039_15062014_213117.PNG Capture_009_15062014_212541.PNG Capture 016 15062014 212759.PNG Capture 003 15062014 212334.PNG Hidden/Unused Effects & Pseudo-Effects 'Inahoozuki' DeiNeff01.png|Inahoozuki rides a Roomba - robotic vacuum cleaner. DeiEff24.png|The Knife Effect, aka 0-010-001-0-0000. A hidden effect. DeiEff23.png|White Angel DeiEff21.png DeiEff21-2.png DeiNeff02.png DeiNeff03.png 'Ginmokusei' GinOldEff04.png|An old version of the Kitsune effect. GinOldEff03.png|An old version of the Shout effect. GinOldEff02.png|An old version of the Stabbed effect. GinOldEff01.png|An obsolete effect. Used to be the correspondent effect to Inahoozuki's "Russian Roulette". The writing (くじ) stands for "lottery". Past Title Screens De I Cide TitleScreenJP.png|Version I (ACE) DeICideIIENTitlesm.png|Version II (DEUCE) DeICideTreyTitlesm.png|Version TREY (3) Category:Game Tours